This invention relates to a date display device capable of displaying the date data peculiar to global regions such as countries.
Electronic devices with date display devices such as electronic timepieces with calendars are known. This type of timepiece has a calendar in which the dates falling on, for example, Sundays are indicated in special fashion. Further, instead of the calendar of the current month, the calendar of the preceding month or the next month, for example, may be displayed. In scheduling day's or week's programs of business by using such a calendar display device, it is very convenient if specific days such as holidays of each month can be specially indicated. For those persons travelling worldwide, it is frequently required to know specific dates such as holidays in the respective countries. However, as far as the applicant knows, a timepiece with such a display function has never been put into practical use.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a date display device capable of displaying a specific day or days of a specified month when it is used for displaying the calendar of the specified month.
Another object of the invention is to provide a date display device capable of displaying the date data peculiar to each region.